


tiddy play

by shiggydabi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiggydabi/pseuds/shiggydabi
Summary: @priincelotor on twitter:Slav: play with my titties, shiro.Shiro: which ones?Slav: anyShiro: *sweats*





	tiddy play

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my good friend lance ( @priincelotor on twitter and @boywhocriedonions on wattpad) who came up with the idea of shiro's hand being able to vibrate and shiro plays with slavs tiddies
> 
> So i turned it into a crack fic for entertainment 
> 
> And admit it, if slav was human y'all would be all up in shlav

Shiro had gotten back from a long day at training, so he quickly ruffed his little brothers hair, Keiths hair, and went off to his room already with plans of going to take a shower and then go to bed.

But, when he walked into his room he didnt not expect to see his alien boyfriend Slav laying there l00king like a SNACK 


End file.
